


it's sparking a commitment

by chaehyungwonies



Series: yoonki and hyungseok [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaehyungwonies/pseuds/chaehyungwonies
Summary: i’m telling you the door came right at me and took off my ear; i was out for 3 years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this can be a stand alone but it is part of the universe created in close enough; honestly i'll probably expand this series a little more bc i really like this au

Yoongi winced as Taehyung pulled his arm back, lined up his shot and released, missing the bullseye by a mile. He could hear the rest of Bangtan laughing and simultaneously cheering Taehyung on, but they had definitely lost at this point. Looking across the way Yoongi caught eye of Monsta X finishing their archery competition themselves, the members huddled together after losing to B1A4. It was somewhat of a surprise to Yoongi given how the boys had absolutely slaughtered archery last year, but at least they hadn’t bombed like BTS just did.

With a chuckle Yoongi turned to Namjoon, who was rubbing Taehyung’s back as Hoseok grabbed onto Taehyung’s arm like a leech. Taehyung himself was fake sobbing in the cutest manner possible and Yoongi could hear ARMYs in the crowd continuously cheering them on. Moments like these were some of the moments that made the idol world worth it, having ARMY by their side as usual, being the best support system anyone could ask for.

Namjoon nudged Yoongi from his thoughts with wriggling eyebrows, which confused the black haired rapper until he noticed where Namjoon was subtly motioning to. Kihyun was watching them, smiling softly at Yoongi when they made eye contact. Yoongi’s stomach twisted a little and he coughed before turning back to Hoseok and Taehyung. He had only returned to performing a few days back and had completely missed any interaction with other groups while locked up and alone.

(Well, he _did_ see Holly and BTS had FaceTimed him backstage for comfort so he wasn’t completely alone, but it wasn’t the same watching his members performing on stage without him, not being able to hear the cheers of ARMY right before him.)

One group of course that he missed being near was Monsta X, partially because the younger group was a fun energetic group that Yoongi respected a lot, but mostly because his boyfriend was in that group and Yoongi kinda really missed hanging out backstage before performances together or even sitting together at the end of the year shows. It wasn’t easy to peel Kihyun from Monsta X when the pink haired man was so protective of the group but Kihyun would do so to spend time with his boyfriend.

_Boyfriend._  


Yoongi could feel the blush in his cheeks before he could stop himself and he coughed into his hand to mask it. He felt Namjoon’s eyes on him and forced himself to calm down and stop thinking about how much he wanted to talk to Kihyun again, texting wasn’t enough and they didn’t have much chance to even spare glances at each other at the Golden Disk Awards so really it had been a while since their last interaction.

Namjoon’s booming voice caught his attention. “Yoongi-hyung and I are gonna go chat with Monsta X for a few,” he started cheerily, wrapping an arm around Yoongi to pull him closer. Hoseok perked at that while Jungkook smirked softly. “We’ll be back in a few, don’t feel tied to wait for us.”

Before Yoongi could protest—not that he particularly would, Namjoon was half dragging the shorter rapper across the stadium to where Monsta X stood chatting with other idols. Kihyun was solo, probably saw Namjoon and Yoongi approaching so he split from the group so Yoongi could approach without the other members on him. Namjoon was quick to ditch Yoongi like a puppy at Kihyun’s feet and the two stood awkwardly across from each other, unsure of what to say.   


“It’s been a few,” mumbled Kihyun first, smiling when Yoongi chuckled. “I saw your tweets. Your distorted stupid pictures of BTS performing.”

Yoongi smiled back. “I had to keep myself entertained, it’s no fun being bedridden alone.  


Kihyun crossed his arms and pouted a little. “Next time you should have invited me.”

“I would have loved to but you were on stage too. Can’t exactly drag you from a performance to see me.”

“I’m sure excuses could be had.”

“When you own so much of the song, probably not.”

Kihyun swatted at Yoongi’s arm and tried to hide his smile when Yoongi laughed brightly. “By the way,” the pink haired vocalist started with a slight frown, “you never did tell me why you were out of commission. I saw something about a door and wasn’t sure what to believe.”

“Oh the door,” Yoongi rolled his eyes and smiled a little when Kihyun chuckled. “It wasn’t that bad for the most part. It hurt for sure though, lots of blood and pain, had to go see a plastic surgeon and take lots of pain medications. BigHit wouldn’t let me perform, I was too doped up to walk straight; I really couldn’t do much while in so much pain. ”

Kihyun’s face blanched and it took all of Yoongi’s might not to backtrack on his lie, especially when the vocalist leaned in to keep the conversation more between them. “You _what?_ Blood and pain medications? What the hell did the door do to you?”

“It fought me.”

At that, Kihyun’s brow crinkled in the cutest way and honestly if they weren’t in the middle of a stadium with a million cameras taking pictures everywhere, he would have leaned forward to kiss the vocalist’s brow and tell him he was only joking. “Fought you? How did a door—” and the vocalist opened his mouth in a _you’re fucking with me aren’t you_ look and leaned back with crossed arms. “A door fought you.”

“Yeah and I didn’t win the battle.”

Kihyun shook his head with disbelief, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his white hoodie. “Min Yoongi fought with a door.”

“I’m telling you the door came right at me and took off my ear; I was out for 3 years.”

Kihyun sputtered on his laughter and smiled so wide Yoongi pulled a hand to his mouth to hide his smile to keep from breaking character. Kihyun laughed with little inhibition, happy and relieved and a mixture of things that made Yoongi feel a little warmer in the cold of winter. The vocalist shook his head with amusement and gave a smile that Yoongi could read like the back of his hand and oh, it was such a bad idea to have this conversation in public when Kihyun’s smile read _why do you I love you so much_ and Yoongi wanted to kiss him to reply.

“Tell me how you fought this vicious door and lost, fearless Knight Min.”

_Knight Min_. Oh boy, that was probably going to be a nickname to keep in the books. “Well,” Yoongi cleared his throat loudly for affect, “I was walking and listening to music, trying to figure out a beat for one of BTS’ tracks and the door decided it had enough of me not paying attention to it, so when I walked by, it tripped me and sliced off my ear. A violent death to my poor wonderful ear.”

Yoongi pointed to his healed perfectly fine ear and Kihyun snorted as he laughed, leaning forward a little as he played with the situation, face written with awe. “Did you really loose your ear?”

“Hell yeah I did. It was painful, I had to suffer alone in my own bed with only Min Holly to love me while the pillow next to me was cold and empty. I was lonely for 4 years, Kihyun, 4 long and desperate years.”

“You said 3 years earlier.”

Yoongi’s eyes went wide and he quickly covered his mouth as Kihyun burst into laughter, breaking his character of believing the rapper’s wild story. The black haired man scowled. “You really thought I was bleeding out because of a door though.”

“Of course I was,” Kihyun wheezed through his laughter as he tried to sober up, “you were gone for the rest of the year, what kind of damage but serious damage would leave you unable to perform? I missed y—”

He cut himself off and his eyes darted to the gathering of idols surrounding them, looking back at Yoongi as he bit at his bottom lip. He released it with a sigh. “I’m glad you’re okay though and that you weren’t really bleeding out on the floor because of a mean door.”

“Same here. Death by ear loss doesn’t seem fun.”

“Is that even possible?”

Yoongi huffed with a shrug. “I don’t know, sounds like a topic to discuss over coffee though, right?”

“What? No; talking about bleeding out from your ear is not something to discuss over coffee, Min Yoongi, why the hell.” Kihyun shook his head with disgust. “You have terrible ways of asking me to hang out.”

“But you still say yes every time.”

The vocalist rolled his eyes so hard Yoongi was partially scared his eyes would get stuck that way. “You make it sound like I’m desperate.”

“You are.”

Kihyun gave him a dirty look. “I’m not, I have options of people I can…talk to.”

“But you’re talking with me now because we have great conversation and,” here Yoongi lowered his voice a little and accidentally let his voice get a little softer in tone, “I hope it stays that way for a while.”

The raven haired man locked eyes with Kihyun for a split second, watching the red grow on Kihyun’s cheeks before the vocalist’s name was called by one of his members, probably Minhyuk by the sound of it. The rapper wasn’t sure if all Monsta X knew he and Kihyun were a thing, he only knew Hyungwon did but was pretty sure the group wouldn’t care either way. He was tempted to ask but this was neither the place nor time to do so. 

“I gotta go, Changkyun is still a little upset about the loss.” Kihyun sighed heavily and stepped away. “We’ll talk again soon.”

“Coffee and bleeding out by ear discussions later?”

“Just coffee sounds good. And maybe talk about that empty bed of yours, it’s pretty pathetic when you keep going on about it.”

Kihyun winked to make it all a joke for anyone who overheard, but Yoongi couldn't help the smirk of knowledge that crossed his own face as he watched the other man return to his members. With a content sigh, Yoongi turned on his heel to return to BTS, ignoring Namjoon’s eyes on him as he greeted other idols on his way. Right now, he still had a few more hours out in the cold to suffer through, but at least he had the warmth of conversation and Kihyun’s offer to get him through the day.

**Author's Note:**

> did anyone notice what the title acronym is


End file.
